


Daddy's Our Hero

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max and Magnus watch the music video of Bonnie Tyler's "Holding out for a Hero".
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248551
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Daddy's Our Hero

I seem to have hit a slight speed bump with **Guardian Warlocks** , but I'm sure I'll figure it out.

Luckily I was looking at music videos on youTube Saturday night and came across Bonnie Tyler's, "Holding Out for a Hero". Suddenly a scene of wee Max watching the video and being fascinated by it came to mind.

I haven't posted in this series for a while, so maybe a little time spent with wee Max will help me shake off the issues I'm having with older Max's newest adventure. 

Lyrics by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sighs, there's nothing on tv to watch. He continues to click the remote and roll his eyes at the crap mundanes consider entertainment. He glances at five year old Max sitting at the kitchen table drawing runes with a black crayon and shakes his head.

Today is Wednesday and Max learned new runes in class today. His ShadowHunter instructors are scared to give him homework but that doesn't stop Max from coming home and drawing the new runes over and over again.

He only stopped when it was time to eat dinner. After helping Magnus with the dishes, he went back to work on his rune drawing.

Magnus wonders when his warlock son is going to show the same enthusiasm for potions.

Magnus smiles as a familiar musical intro blasts from the tv. He throws the remote on the coffee table and taps his hand on the armrest of the sofa.

Max looks up from his drawing.

_**Where have all the good men gone** _

_**And where are all the gods?** _

Max slides off the chair and walks over to the coffee table, "What's that, Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "That's a music video, blueberry. Before you were born, hell before your Daddy was born, they were a big thing. Not so much now, shame."

_**Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?** _

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?** _

Max sits on the sofa, next to his father, "The lady is pretty."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "She's blonde. You know how I feel about blondes."

Max giggles, "You don't like them, except for Uncle Jace."

"Exactly, blueberry."

_**Late at night I toss and I turn** _

_**And I dream of what I need** _

_**I need a hero** _

Max's eyes widen, "Are they going to hurt the lady, Poppa?"

"They want to."

"Why?"

"Not sure, Max."

"Oh."

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night** _

_**He's gotta be strong** _

_**And he's gotta be fast** _

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight** _

Max asks, "Why is she on the mountain?"

Magnus laughs, "To show that she's safe."

"Oh, that's good."

_**I need a hero** _

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light** _

_**He's gotta be sure** _

_**And it's gotta be soon** _

_**And he's gotta be larger than life!** _

_**Larger than life** _

Max asks, "Who are those ladies?"

"I think they are her guardian angels."

"Oh, that's good. They look tough, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, leans over and kisses the top of his son's head, "You're too much, Max."

_**Somewhere after midnight** _

_**In my wildest fantasy** _

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach** _

_**There's someone reaching back for me** _

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat** _

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet** _

Max's eyes widen, "Don't you hurt her."

Magnus squeezes his son's hand, "It's okay, Max."

_**I need a hero** _

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night** _

_**He's gotta be strong** _

_**And he's gotta be fast** _

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight** _

_**I need a hero** _

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light** _

_**He's gotta be sure** _

_**And it's gotta be soon** _

_**And he's gotta be larger than life** _

_**I need a hero** _

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night** _

"Is that man going to save her, Poppa?"

"Yes he's the hero."

"That's good."

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above** _

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea** _

_**I could swear there is someone, somewhere** _

_**Watching me** _

_**Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain** _

_**And the storm, and the flood** _

_**I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood** _

Max nods, "The guardian angels are telling the bad men they are in big trouble."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, they are, blueberry."

_**I need a hero** _

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night** _

_**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast** _

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight** _

_**I need a hero** _

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light** _

_**He's gotta be sure** _

_**And it's gotta be soon** _

_**And he's gotta be larger than life** _

_**I need a hero** _

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night** _

Max claps his hands, "Hero is taking care of the bad men."

"That's what heroes do."

Max giggles, "Do the lady and the hero kiss?"

Magnus laughs, "I don't know, maybe."

"They should get married, Poppa."

"Okay, blueberry."

Max nods, "Do heroes have to wear white?"

"Not necessarily. Some heroes wear black."

Max giggles as he looks at his father, "Daddy wears black when he's protecting the city."

Magnus winks, "Exactly."

"That means, Daddy's a hero." Max nods, "He would have beat the bad men and saved the lady."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "And then your Daddy kisses the lady?"

Max's blue eyes widen, "Oh no, Poppa. Daddy only kisses you. He shakes the lady's hand then gets on the subway and comes home to us."

Magnus laughs, "And what about the lady?"

Max shrugs, "Don't know. She has to find a different hero that will kiss and marry her because Daddy is **_your_ **hero."

Magnus picks his son up and sets Max on his lap, "Is Daddy your hero as well?"

"Of course, Poppa."

Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "I love you, blueberry."

Max wraps his arms around Magnus, "Love you too, Poppa." The door opens and a tired looking Alec walks into the loft. Max quickly slides off one father's lap and runs to his other father, "Our hero's home." Magnus chuckles as he turns the tv off.

Alec closes the door with a sigh, then picks up Max, "What?" He kisses his son's cheek then walks to the sofa. After sitting down, he kisses Magnus, "What's he talking about?" Max gets comfortable on Alec's lap.

Magnus gestures to the television, "We were watching a music video about a hero rescuing a lady."

"Oh."

Max nods, "Then the hero and lady kiss but if _**you**_ rescued the lady you couldn't kiss her because you only kiss Poppa so she would have to wait for another hero to rescue her and kiss her."

Alec stares at his son, "What?"

Magnus laughs, "It's not important." He kisses Alec, "Did you eat?"

Alec puts his head against Magnus' shoulder, "Yeah. Izzy got me something from the pizza place. By the angel, I don't know which is worse. The meetings in Idris that last all day long or when the Clave show up _here_ and never want to leave." He closes his eyes.

Max snuggles against his father's chest and closes his eyes.

Magnus pokes Max in the side, "You, go get ready for bed."

Max giggles, "Shh, sleeping."

"You talk in your sleep now?"

"Shhh, yes."

Alec laughs. He kisses Max's forehead, "Go put your pajamas on, and I'll tuck you in."

Max nods as he slides off his father's lap, "Okay, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, " _Okay Daddy_."

Max giggles as he kisses Magnus' cheek, "Good night, **Poppa**."

Magnus hugs him, "Good night, blueberry." Max runs to his bedroom. Alec sighs as he rests his head back on his husband's shoulder. Magnus kisses the top of his head, "Headache potion?"

Alec sighs, "Please." Magnus flicks his wrist and a glass appears. Alec takes it, "Thanks." He drinks it in one gulp than hands the empty glass back to Magnus. He closes his eyes.

"Max is waiting." Magnus makes the glass disappear with a flick of his wrist.

Alec nods as he slowly stands, "Yeah."

"I'll lock up and meet you in bed?"

"Okay." Alec slowly walks to their son's bedroom. Magnus stands, sets the wards, turns off the lights then walks to his and Alec's bedroom.

Max giggles as Alec walks in, "I thought you forgot."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He fixes the covers then kisses Max's forehead, "Night night, blueberry." He turns off the lamp.

"Night night, Daddy." Max puts his head on the pillow and closes his eyes.

Alec leaves Max's room and goes into his and Magnus' room. He changes into his sleep clothes then gets in the bed. With a sigh he rests his head against his husband's chest and puts his arms around him.

Magnus kisses the top of his head, "Feeling better?"

"Hmm, yes thank you. Now what was Max talking about?"

Magnus chuckles, "Like I said, we were watching a music video and our son has a wild imagination."

"Music video?"

"Yes, the mundanes used to create clips for new songs and play them on a channel called MTV."

"Oh."

"Some of them were almost like little movies."

"Oh"

"I helped on a few that were produced here in New York. Of course this was before I knew about you, hell you weren't even born at the time. Oh I could tell you stories..." Magnus slowly smiles as he realizes that Alec is fast asleep. He gently kisses Alec's head then holds his husband tight, "Guess I was holding out for a hero as well." Magnus closes his eyes and falls asleep.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Here's the video, in case you've never seen it. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0)


End file.
